1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover for protecting a hinge joint of an armrest or seat assembly. The cover includes a face plate and flexible strips extending circumferencially about the joint for preventing ingress of foreign materials into the joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Armrest and seat assemblies often use hinge joints for permitting an armrest unit or seat back to move about an arcuate path. Such joints are typically located at a position between the horizontal portion of a seat and the upright or backrest portion. Due to their location, such joints are exposed to foreign debris such as dirt, moisture, clothing, etc.
As a protective measure, hinge joints used in vehicular seats and armrest assemblies often include protective covers. Such covers are often made from decorative plastic which not only protects the hinge joint from ingress of foreign material, but also provides a decorative exterior covering for the hinge.
An example of such a cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,338 to Moorhouse which discloses an armrest hinge including a protective cover. The hinge interconnects a pivot arm with a rigid support member so that pivot arm may rotate about a pivot axis of the hinge. A hinge cover is secured to the pivot arm and extends over the sides of the hinge. That is, the cover protects the planar sides of the hinge. Unfortunately, as the pivot arm is rotated, the circumference of the hinge joint is exposed. In other words, the cover must provide channels or gaps therein for the pivot arm to move relative to the support member. Consequently, foreign material such as dirt and moisture are permitted to enter the hinge joint radially, about its circumference, thereby compromising hinge performance.
An additional example of such a cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,583 to Schrom et al. which discloses an armrest assembly including an armrest cushion having pivot pins extending from each side and defining a pivot axis. The pivot pins fit within a hooked shaped member which permits the armrest cushion to rotate about the pivot axis. A cover is provided over the joint formed by the pivot pins and hooked shaped member. However, to permit the armrest cushion to rotate about the pivot axis, the cover does not extend into the plane of rotation of the armrest cushion. That is, portions of the pivot pins must remain unprotected by the cover in order to permit the armrest cushion to rotate about the pivot axis. Thus, the circumference of the hinge joint is exposed to ingress of foreign debris.